River11th Dr Drabble Series
by PresidentLauraRoslinAdama
Summary: Series of stand alone drabbles concerning the relationship of R/11
1. No More

Title: No More

Series: Rivver/11th Doctor Drabbles

Author: PresidentLauraRoslinAdama/ Emma-Lee

Summary: River has had enough

Spoilers: None really as long as you've seen series 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot lines within. Its Steve Moffats sand box I just play in it.

A/N: As usual I have no idea where this came from, apparently this is what insomnia and a night full of Lie to Me do to my head.

**Drabble 01**

**There had been times in the last ten years that she had seriously considered telling him not to bother coming back to her. When the separation, the worrying over his safety would get too much. She'd screw up her courage when the doorbell rang (he was the only one who used it) take a deep breath, open the door and…was so happy to see him in the flesh that that she'd forget why she'd want to ever consider sending him away.**


	2. His Name

Title: His Name

Series: Rivver/11th Doctor Drabbles

Author: PresidentLauraRoslinAdama/ Emma-Lee

Summary: He doesn't know

Spoilers: None really as long as you've seen series 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot lines within. Its Steve Moffats sand box I just play in it.

**Drabble 02**

**Standing in that library realising that he had no idea who she was felt like an out of body experience for River. Especially with the memory of the singing towers an his tears so fresh in her mind. She had known it was likely that they'd meet out of order, he'd said as much when this had all started but she had never imagined that he'd meet her in his own personal history after she'd met him in hers. **

**That is why she told him. Used her secret weapon. One of the only pieces of him she held. His biggest secret. His name. As soon as the words leave her lips she has a moment of worry. What if she has done the wrong thing? She sees the confusion in his eyes then realisation. He doesn't know her yet but he will. Once the doubt clears, after the confusion, comes trust.**

**That is when her starts beating again. **


	3. Fez's are cool

Title: Fez's are cool

Series: Rivver/11th Doctor Drabbles

Author: PresidentLauraRoslinAdama/ Emma-Lee

Summary: River doesn't seem to agree

Spoilers: The Big Bang

"What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" The words leave her mouth on a smile. Her eyes meet Amy's even as the word fez passed lips. Hats have always looked weird on him no matter the regeneration. Teaming it with a bow tie, tweed jacket and floppy hair isn't really helping the overall effect. And so she raises her gun when Amy pulls the red monstrosity from his head and in a moment of levity at the end of the world the fez is blown to vapour and Rory is astounded at her deadly precision.


	4. The Complexities of Trust

Title: The complexities of trust

Series: River/11th Doctor Drabbles

Author: PresidentLauraRoslinAdama/ Emma-Lee

Summary: The Doctor ponders on the mystery that is River

Spoilers: None really as long as you've seen series 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot lines within. Its Steve Moffats sand box I just play in it.

A/N: Decided to try this one from the Doctors POV, this is the first time I have ever attempted to write from a male perspective so please let me know what you think

"Is River Song your wife" And there it was, Amy always did have a knack for getting to the heart of the problem. Not that he'd find spending the rest of her life with River a problem. Not at all in fact. And maybe that is the problem. He after all barely knows the woman but the things that he does know about her cause him to want to know more. He has always loved a good puzzle and she is certainly that. Her confidence, her intelligence and coyness at once aggravate and intrigue him. The way she calls him across time and space to come and rescue her. As if she knew that he'd just drop whatever it was he'd been doing and run to help her. What irritated him was that as soon as he saw a message from her: 'Hello Sweetie' written in the ancient language of his people hidden in a place she knew he'd be or a call for help on his psychic paper with kisses at the end, he felt this overwhelming urge to be at her side to see what trouble she had gotten herself into this time. Their relationship feels so new and yet so old at the same time as if he had know her forever and that freaks him out to no end.

He hates it when anyone knows more about a situation than him especially when they know more about his own life than he does. That is one of the reasons he is so 'grumpy' when she drags him into the whole thing with the weeping angel. The thing that is that her trust in him thaws his initial grumpiness. The was she says that he is the equivalent of an army or the way she tells him she will always trust him.

He himself must trust her, well his future self at least, he argues with himself while sitting in the console room a few days after the baezantium experience he did teach her how to fly the Tardis after all and he wouldn't trust just anyone with that information and his future self clearly loved her if he was so intent on giving them the tools to save her in the library. She knows his name. His name. The one thing he could never tell anyone except at one time. It is then that the great Doctor. The Lord of time decides that just that just this once he will trust in something greater than himself. He decides to trust in her and realises that he really is looking forward to the opening of the Pandorica, myth that it may be because really time spent with River is never boring


End file.
